La ultima oportunidad
by Emperor92
Summary: (Universo Alterno) El ultimo dia de clases siempre es el fin de una etapa de tu vida y el comienzo de otra. Naruto no esta dispuesto a avanzar no sin antes aclarar sus emociones por su mejor amiga Hinata. Esta es su ultima oportunidad. Es eso o perderla para siempre.


**La última oportunidad**

El despertador empezó a sonar como era costumbre. A pesar de haberlo escuchado un año entero, aún era difícil acostumbrarse a él. Su único consuelo era que sería el último día que lo escucharía, porque a partir de mañana, estaría de vacaciones. Se levantó pesadamente de su cama y se sentó al borde de esta mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus cabellos rubios puntiagudos. En su mente había muchas cosas que pensar, como los lugares a donde saldría con sus amigo Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru entre otros; la visita pendiente a sus padrinos Jiraya y Tsunade; la búsqueda del departamento nuevo cuando tenga que instalarse cerca de la universidad; pero sobre todos los pendientes, había uno muy importante: su declaración hacia ella, la chica que nunca noto.

\- ¡Naruto Namikaze! – los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de una mujer detrás de su puerta - ¡No me importa que sea el último día de clases! ¡Levanta tu flojo trasero de esa cama en 15 minutos o no tendrás tu ramen de desayuno jovencito!

\- Ya voy mama – dijo Naruto con miedo a lo que pueda pasar con su ramen

Aun con sus muchos pensamientos, el rubio de apenas 16 años tomo rumbo a la ducha en su habitación. Se arregló con una playera roja de manga corta y con una chaqueta de botones color naranja abierta con sus mangas cubiertas de unas franjas negra, a pesar de estar muy maltratada por sus actividades diarias o por sus constantes pleitos con los bravucones del colegio, aun así, tenía estilo. Se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos zapatos sencillos que resaltaban su brillo negro. En su mochila solo llevaba unas cuantas libretas de las tres asignaturas finales que tendría en el día: Literatura, Algebra avanzada e Historia y apreciación del arte. Además agrego el anuario por si faltaba alguna firma de sus colegas y un pequeño diario donde escribía poemas o leves palabras a ella, su hermosa musa.

Bajo al comedor donde sus padres lo esperaban. Su padre se encontraba leyendo el diario matutino de aquel viernes, mientras que su madre servía el ramen de sus dos hombres de la casa. Con una sonrisa coloco el tazón frente a su hijo. Con hambre y prisa, el rubio se dispuso a desayunar pues aún tenía que pasar por la casa de su prima Karin por unos últimos consejos y debía comprar algo para ella.

\- ¿Ya pensaste que le dirás hijo? – pregunto su padre pensando en la conversación que tuvo la noche pasada sobre esa chica

\- Creo que ya tengo una idea papá, pero aun así, estoy nervioso a cual valla a ser su respuesta y si valdrá la pena sabiendo que ella se ira…

\- Lo que importa es que le digas lo que sientes hijo – dijo su madre con una tierna sonrisa – si no eres capaz de expresar tus sentimientos, estos te atormentaran por siempre

\- Tienes razón. Gracias mamá, gracias papá. Debo irme – dijo el joven rubio mientras besaba la frente de su madre y abrazaba a su padre para despedirse

\- Buena suerte hijo. Recuerda no aceptar un no por respuesta – dijo su padre mientras lo veía salir por la puerta

Mientras el rubio caminaba con rumbo al instituto, en su mente rondaban todos esos dulces, pero dolorosos recuerdos entre los dos. Recordó cómo se conocieron por accidente en las clases. Él había entrado a toda prisa al aula y había caído sobre ella. Al ver directamente a esos aperlados ojos, automáticamente se encendió una chispa de amor, que hasta ese momento, había permanecido dormida. Recordó como en esos tres años compartiendo un aula, siempre notaba como alguien lo observaba a toda hora en clase. Nunca le dio importancia. Al verla, solo sentía cariño y amistad. Ella era linda, pero muy tímida y sobre todo con él. Siempre que estaban cerca el uno del otro, ella nunca era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y sus mejillas se ruborizaban tanto que era como ver una pequeña cereza, linda y tierna.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Reacciona! – los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la estrepitosa voz de su prima – deja de pensar tanto en el asunto. Al momento de confesarte, las palabras brotaran solas

\- Zanahoria tiene razón – dijo Sigetsu, el novio de Karin – cuando empecé a salir con ella, fue algo espontaneo…

\- Claro, me seguías por todo el instituto y no dejabas de molestar – dijo la peli roja con anteojos un poco molesta

\- Pero al final caíste prendida a mi belleza… - el pobre chico no pudo continuar por el fuerte golpe a su estómago propinado por su chica

En toda esa discusión entre su prima y su novio, Naruto pudo tomar sus palabras de aliento y calmarse un poco. Los tres habían pasado por una tienda de regalos y encontraron el perfecto para ella. Un bonito collar con un dije en forma de luna creciente con una estrella en medio. Después empezó a recordar el tiempo que compartieron este último año. Ella al parecer había perdido un poco de su timidez. Empezaron a convivir más en las clases, en la hora del almuerzo y hasta realizaron varios proyectos escolares juntos. Un día, Naruto de la nada vio una escena que despertó sus emociones por completo. En el baile de graduación, vio como ella se encontraba en problemas. Un estudiante de intercambio llamado Toneri Otsutsuki se le pegaba mucho insistiendo en invitarla a bailar, pero ella lo rechazaba constantemente. En un momento que nadie los veía, el peli blanco se atrevió a empujarla por su constante rechazo, lastimándola.

Aún era borrosa esa imagen para muchos, pero no para él. Cada momento estaba grabado en su memoria. Desde el comienzo hasta el final. Como a una velocidad increíble le propino un poderoso puñetazo en su rostro lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo a la mesa donde se servían los bocadillos. Después de eso, fue un golpe tras golpe hasta que los maestros encargados detuvieron al rubio y lo sacaron del lugar. Con unos cuantos golpes en el rostro decidió retirarse hasta que escucho la voz de la chica que defendió que lo llamaba. Con una tierna sonrisa la chica le dio las gracias por lo que hizo por ella mientras el alegaba que no merecía a un tonto y un cretino la tratara así. Esa noche se la pasaron hablando afuera del evento mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen. Llego un momento de la noche donde todos empezaron a retirarse. Sin miedo entraron justo cuando sonaba la última melodía del baile y sin ninguna vergüenza, Naruto invito a la chica a bailar a lo cual ella se sonrojo. La bella música los envolvió por completo y con pasos lentos bailaron toda la noche.

De repente, el rubio regreso a la realidad. Ya había llegado al instituto y a disfrutar el último día junto a sus compañeros. Al legar al aula vio las mismas situaciones de siempre: su perezoso amigo durmiendo en un rincón, el gordito del grupo degustando una bolsa de frituras de queso, la pareja de compañeros que discutían si los perros o los insectos eran mejores; un chico cejudo hablando con sus compañeros sobre mantener viva la _"La llama de la juventud"_ y el grupo de chicas discutiendo por la atención del tonto del "teme", todo dibujado por el chico pálido de la clase que era un experto en los dibujos; si, un día normal en su salón de clases. No importaba que fuera el último día de clases, siempre era así.

Pero el ruido del aula desapareció para el rubio cuando la vio llegar a ella. Usando una blusa amarilla de tirantes debajo de una blusa blanca de botones que dejaba ver su hermosa figura; una pequeña falda color negra que le cubría hasta las rodillas permitiendo que sus hermosas piernas fueran apreciadas sin incitar a la lujuria y con unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo. Toda su silueta era bella, sobretodo resaltada por esa actitud tímida que enamoro al rubio. _"Una diosa"_ era la forma en que Naruto describía a Hinata Hyuga.

\- ¿Ya sabes que decirle? – los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por su fiel amigo de cabellera azabache – mirarla con tu sonrisa boba no creo que funcione dobe

\- Eso lo se teme – respondió el rubio – pero no sé qué decir. Ni siquiera puedo aceptar lo que va a suceder

\- Es una pena que tenga que irse – dijo Sasuke mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su pupitre y colocaba su cabeza para descansar – no fue su culpa que tardaras tres años en darte cuenta de sus sentimientos

\- No tienes que recordármelo – dijo el rubio con frustración – pero si ya no voy a verla, al menos quiero que sepa lo que siento

Una semana antes de la ceremonia de graduación Naruto hablaba con sus amigos sobre lo que quería regalarle a Hinata para que fuera su novia. Karin le sugirió hablar con su primo Neji que estaba en su club de lectura. Sin dudarlo fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca. Al llegar lo encontró en una mesa revisando unos libros en solitario. Tratando de acercarse aprovechando la oportunidad tuvo que detenerse al ver a Hinata sentarse frente a él, pero su mirada parecía triste. Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para espiarlos, con el fin de obtener información útil para su cometido. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

\- No lo considero justo primo Neji – dijo la chica con mucho dolor

\- Es una tradición en la familia – dijo el chico de cabellera castaña mientras leía – es una tradición que el Hyuga mayor en la familia sea enviado al extranjero para culminar sus estudios

\- Pero, qué hay de los amigos que hemos hecho. Me sentiré mal por ellos, en especial por…

\- Sé que es duro señorita Hinata – la interrumpió Neji con una mirada comprensiva – pero es parte de la vida. Usted tuvo mucha suerte. Es un privilegio que muy pocos reciben, pero usted fue un caso especial

\- Aun así, no lo considero justo…

Con un dolor muy grande en su pecho, el rubio no pudo seguir escuchando más y salió de aquel lugar sin ser visto. Todo este tiempo, ella siempre estuvo a su lado. Ahora que supo definir sus sentimientos, ella se iría para siempre. La vida le jugo de una forma muy cruel. Tal vez lo merecía, tal vez no, pero no valía la pena lamentarse. Si ella iba a irse, no dejaría que se fuera con una esperanza lanzada al aire. Él debía decirle lo que sentía, aun si sus sentimientos no eran del todo correspondidos, era la última oportunidad. Desde ese día, planeo, busco, ensayo, hizo un sinfín de locuras para conseguir el valor que le hacía falta. Llegando el último día de clases, algunos de sus amigos le ayudarían con su cometido. Al momento de salir, la convencerían de que saliera por la zona sur donde el rubio la esperaría y donde nadie los interrumpiría.

Las horas parecían eternas por la espera hacia ese momento. Todas las clases se fueron en nunca perderla de vista. Con cada segundo en que apreciaba su hermoso cabello y dibujaba en su libreta el perfil de su delicado rostro, se atormentaba cada vez más y más. ¿Cómo fue posible que no se diera cuenta de ella? ¿Qué tan tonto había sido para no darse cuenta de que la felicidad que tanto quería, estuvo a su lado, en su mismo salón y fue tan tonto para no apreciarlo y sobre todo, por haberlo arruinado? Fui ahí cuando recordó como todo había terminado mal para ellos dos. La noche del baile de graduación fue el momento donde él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y también fue el momento en que lo arruino todo con ella.

Acabado el baile, Naruto decido acompañar a la chica a su casa. El camino fue largo, pero placentero para los dos. Entre risas, bromas, comentarios y miradas llenas de amor y ternura llegaron a la residencial Hyuga. Después de algunas breves palabras de agradecimiento y despedida, un silencio muy incómodo los domino. Él se quedó maravillado por la pureza de sus aperlados ojos, mientras ella quedo cautivada por el brillo que sus ojos azules reflejaban. Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, ambos se acercaron lentamente al rostro del otro hasta que sus labios se conectaron permitiendo transmitir su amor a través de ese cálido beso. Pero rápidamente la chica reacciono de golpe y con mucha sorpresa que termino tirando al rubio con mucha sorpresa. Con lágrimas en los ojos la pobre de Hinata se disculpó y entro rápidamente a su casa, sin darle oportunidad al chico de poder explicar algo sobre lo sucedido. Desde ese momento, una especie de distancia se puso entre ellos, alejando al rubio de su confesión y de la oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido. Fue entonces que Naruto decidió que arreglaría todo, aun si fuera la última vez que se verían, no permitiría que Hinata se llevara una mala imagen de él.

\- ¡NARUTO! – el grito del maestro frente al grupo fue suficiente para hacer que el rubio cayera hacia atrás con todo y asiento sacándolo de su trance y sacando risas y burlas a sus compañeros

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el rubio con miedo y pánico al ser sacado de sus pensamientos

\- Si ya dejaste de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, por favor responde el problema que escribí en la pizarra – dijo el maestro con un cubre bocas frente a el – que sea el último día no significa que te duermas. Bueno, más de lo habitual

Después del estrepitoso vuelco a la realidad, llego la hora del almuerzo. La mayoría de los jóvenes que se graduaron aprovecharon para despedirse mutuamente, saludar a sus maestros por última vez, revisar el anuario y firmar. Naruto se encontraba en la cafetería junto a varios de sus amigos y amigas que le ayudarían con su plan.

\- Bien, primero quiero agradecerles por ayudarme chicos – dijo el rubio a su grupo de amigos

\- Eres un tonto enamorado, pero bueno – dijo su amiga de cabello rosado

\- De acuerdo, repite el plan Shikamaru – dijo Ino mientras despertaba a su amigo

\- Que fastidio – dijo el pobre chico mientras dormía en la mesa – bien, después del almuerzo es la última hora del día. Naruto saldrá antes para asegurarse que el patio trasero este solo

\- Entendido – dijo Naruto un poco nervioso

\- Sasuke, Kiba y Shino se encargaran de que todos hayan salido por la entrada principal y cuando ya la mayoría salga cerraran el portón principal

\- Dalo por hecho – dijo el chico con actitud canina

\- Las chicas entretendrán a Hinata para que no salga antes, mientras que Chouji, Rock Lee, Tenten y yo nos encargamos de Neji para que no interfiera ni sobre proteja a Hinata

\- Como digas – dijo Lee de forma muy animada

\- En cuanto a los profesores, Sigetsu y Karin se encargaran de distraerlos para que no vean como se cierra la entrada principal

\- Déjenlo en mis manos – dijo Sigetsu con su típica sonrisa colmilluda

\- Después de todo eso, el resto depende de ti Naruto. No lo eches a perder – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa terminando la explicación.

\- Gracias amigos – dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa

Llegando la hora del plan, todos miraban el reloj del aula atentamente. Naruto se preparó y salió cinco minutos antes con su pequeño regalo entre sus ropas sin ser visto, mientras que Sasuke se encargaría de cuidar su mochila. Después de unos minutos más el timbre que anunciaba el final del día sonó junto con el grito de todos los alumnos del instituto. Muchos empezaron a salir corriendo, otros empezaron a despedirse de sus compañeros y de sus maestros. Los chicos fueron a preparar todo mientras las chicas arrastraban a Hinata para despedirse de los maestros en su salón de reuniones. Después de unos minutos las chicas llegaron a la entrada principal la cual estaba cerrada. Con la sugerencia de Sakura, todas se dirigieron a la salida sur. Al llegar la encontraron cerrada también.

\- Que mal, esta también está cerrada – dijo Ino mientras miraba a sus amigas

\- Lo mejor será buscar a alguien que nos ayude – empezó a hablar Sakura – Hinata, ¿puedes quedarte aquí por si regresan a abrir el portón? Prometemos no tardar

\- De acuerdo chicas – dijo la peli azul un poco nerviosa

Las chicas entraron corriendo al edificio. Al entrar, Naruto ya estaba listo para salir. En sus manos llevaba el regalo para ella. Con un leve golpe en sus hombros por parte de las chicas, este salió a paso lento donde se encontraba ella. La vio. Se encontraba mirando hacia el portón con la esperanza de ver que alguien lo abriera. Naruto estaba lleno de nervios. Había un sinfín de palabras en su mente y todas eran correctas e incorrectas a la vez. No sabía qué hacer. De repente, llego a donde estaba ella. Se detuvo a escasos cinco pasos de ella. Su corazón latía a toda marcha, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería abrazarla, quería hacer muchas cosas. Cerro los ojos, tomo un poco de aire y los abrió con determinación.

\- Hinata

\- Na-Naruto – exclamo la chica muy sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo, pues - la verdad no pudo ocultarse en el pobre chico – planee esto para hablar tu y yo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? No necesitas…

\- Solo dame un momento Hinata – dijo el chico mientras la interrumpía – quiero que me permitas decirte algo y después me respondes. Por favor.

\- De acuerdo

\- Hinata… - empezó a hablar el rubio

 _"Hace tres años, nos conocimos por uno de mis accidentes. Y desde entonces di las gracias al destino por permitirme conocerte. Poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, empezamos a compartir muchas cosas. Risas, conversaciones, secretos, alegrías, llantos, tristezas. Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga. Hace unos días, me di cuenta que en verdad era un gran tonto y un total distraído. Poco a poco me di cuenta que esa amistad que me permitiste construir contigo, se transformaba en otra cosa. Sin darme cuenta yo, me enamore de ti. Hinata Hyuga, tú me gustas mucho y sin ningún miedo diré que te amo y que no quiero que nadie más sea dueño de tu corazón. La otra vez, te robe un beso y me disculpo. No era mi intención asustarte u ofenderte con eso. Pero ahora, si mis sentimientos son correspondidos o no, solo quiero que sepas, que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Sin importar la distancia, siempre te amare Hinata._

En ese momento, Naruto se arrodillo y saco de su camisa el pequeño regalo para Hinata y lo coloco frente a ella. Tenía miedo de mirar hacia arriba y ver como la chica se alejaría de él. Pero lo que vio fue algo inesperado. Hinata se hallaba arrodillada frente a él con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con una hermosa sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se lanzó sobre el rubio y le dio un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

\- A mí también me gustas Naruto – dijo la chica una vez que se separó del rostro de su amado – solo que me puse muy nerviosa por el beso que reaccione de la forma incorrecta

\- Me alegro que puedas corresponder mis sentimientos.

\- Pero no entiendo algo Naruto ¿Por qué dijiste que sin importar la distancia me amarías? No me digas que te iras lejos – dijo la oji perla un poco asustada

\- No, creí que tú eras la que se iría. El otro día escuche que hablabas con tu primo de una oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero. Por eso estaba muy triste de que te fueras y que yo no pudiera decirte lo que siento…

La explicación del rubio se vio interrumpida por unas leves risitas por parte de la chica, lo cual dejo muy extrañado al rubio. Ella lo ayudo a levantarse y le explico que lo dicho en la biblioteca es verdad, pero solo una parte. En la familia Hyuga es tradición que el mayor de la familia valla al extranjero a terminar sus estudios. Eso se aplica para Neji y Hinata, pero por petición de la chica, sus padres rompieron la tradición para que ella se quedara aquí y seguir con sus amigos y con el chico que amaba. A cambio su hermana menor tomaría su lugar llegado el momento. La tristeza reflejada en la chica, era por Neji que tendría que irse lejos, y debía dejar a sus amigos atrás. Al escuchar eso, el pobre chico quedo totalmente derrotado, pero muy feliz.

\- Hinata, entrando a la universidad, quiero que to y yo empecemos a salir ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Nada me gustaría más Naruto. Yo también te amo

En ese momento, sellaron su amor con un beso, mientras todos sus amigos veían conmovidos la tierna y romántica escena. Desde ese momento, una linda relación daría inicio en ese, el último día de clases.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

HE VUELTO. No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda jejeje. Ya en serio, me disculpo por esta larguisima ausencia. Muchos creerian que me estaba retirando, pero la verdad es que estuve atrapado en un bloqueo extremo de inspiracion. Pero despues de darme una manita de gato y un respiro de todo el trabajo, al fin logre darme tiempo para reponer el tiempo perdido. Decidi sacar esta idea que tenia, causado por algunas peliculas que vi en estos dias y recordando mis dias en la escuela. En fin, con esta historia, remarco mi regreso triunfal a mis historias. Algunas de ellas ya estaban por terminarse, otras estaban empezando, pero todas avanzaran poco a poco. Solo pido un poco de apoyo. Todo comentario que me dejen sera bien recibido y tambien me motiva a seguir. Compartan cada historia que escribo para poder mejorar como escritor. Pronto abra actualizacion de mis otras historias, lento pero seguro y como siempre, doy gracias por quienes siguen dandome una oportunidad. En fin, gracias por su tiempo, y de nuevo, a escribir se ha dicho

Que tengan un buen dia

Atte.

Emperor92


End file.
